The Prank Wars A Jarida au
by Typoed
Summary: Its started with Merida challenging Jack Frost to a prank war for her cousin Rapunzel. As the prank war progresses, Merida and Jack shares laughs, silly moments, fights and annoying antics. It's already given, they both hate each other. They are always on each other's nerves. But no one knew that their lives were changing. And so were their feelings for each other.
1. Chapter 1

**THE PRANK WARS**

A Jack Frost and Merida DunBroch love-hate a.u

**PROLOGUE**

**RELEASING THE ARROW** it hit one of the moving targets perfectly in the center. As usual, Merida was practicing her archery skills when she heard loud voices and a distinct sound of crying.

Curious about it, she decided to follow the others that came to watch the commotion.

A crowd of students surrounded the middle part of the great hall, Merida tried to get into the center but there were too much students, all curious to see the happening.

"_I hate you!"_ A girl screamed. She stood frozen. She knew that voice. It was her distant cousin, Rapunzel. And she sound like she's crying.

Merida's brain immediately wired and she climbed the nearest pillar. Looking down, she could see everything perfectly. And in the middle was her crying cousin, her hair all on the floor, messed up. And on the other side was the boy she hated the most, Jackson Overland, or commonly known as Jack Frost.

Jack was the SSC president and is one of the star athletes of her school. He is very smart also. But one of the most major things that Merida hated him for is his sarcastic tongue and his image of a playboy.

And he's got the looks to make every girl (except for herself) swoon and chase after him, leaving a trail of obsessed admirers.

And unfortunately, her Rapunzel is one of those unlucky girls to fall for his charms. And now she probably confessed to Jack and he- as usual- rejected her, which is why Merida hates him that much.

Angry for hurting her cousin, Merida, thoughtlessly jumped from the pillar.

She landed right in front of Jack who looks shocked like the other students in the crowd. She grabbed him by the tie and brought his face close to her and with gritted teeth, said, "I know you reject every girl that confesses to you. But you did it to my closest cousin and you're going to pay for it." She threatened, giving him her glare that caused a lot of students to back out, afraid of her. But to her surprise he just gently pushed her off him and chuckled, "Oh, really, huh?" He sounded like he's mocking her, which made Merida angrier.

He circled her and said, "I am not scared of you, redhead." She could detect a smirk in his voice as he continued to look at her. But she doesn't feel self- conscious at all. She doesn't care about her looks anyway. "You look weak, anyway. You're just a girl."

Well, that's it.

Merida spun around and grabbed Jack by the tie again and aimed a punch to his face. But Jack caught her fist in one hand, she used her other hand to punch him but he caught it also, a sly smirk growing on his face. Merida swiftly raised her knee and tried to kick Jack's crotch but he repelled her leg away with his knee quickly.

Enraged, Merida glared at Jack who's still holding her fists. Turning to her last resort, Merida, forcefully head butted Jack.

Jack released his hold on Merida and stumbled. "Ow!" He cursed silently. Holding his forehead, he felt something warm trickle. It was blood. He looked up and saw Merida smiling with an eyebrow raised expectantly.

He just glared at her with all the hate he could muster.

"Weak? Yeah, right," She said before helping Rapunzel. Slinging one big train of her hair, she and Rapunzel walked away, the people giving way to the both of them.

Darn. They're pretty scared with her.

But I'm not, even though she just almost cracked my skull with her head.

**XXX Merida's POV**

"**But Merida," **Rapunzel said, "I _really_ like him!"

I snorted at her silly remark, "He ain't good for yeh."

"He's not like that always! He nice, compassionate and… handsome!" She continued dreamily.

"Yeah right, a guy that thinks women are weak." I sarcastically replied.

"He's not like that! Well, he is, sometimes but still! He's the guy I fell for!" Rapunzel pressed on, messing her hair with her fingers. "And I know exactly how to make him date me."

"Then do it." I said, arranging my arrows in their quiver.

"But I need your help for it."

I pretended that I didn't hear her.

"Merida."

I continued ignoring her.

"Merida!"

I started to hum a tune.

"Please. Merida, you're the only person that could help me. I am _in love_ with Jack and it hurts me more than anything that he wouldn't even try to date me." She pleaded.

It hurts me also to see my hopeless cousin trying to win an arrogant and extremely annoying guy that I loathe so much that I can't even possibly help her.

I finally said what I never thought I would actually say, "What do I have to do?"

Rapunzel rose from the bed and sat beside me and whispered what I should do.

**XXX**

**I FOUND JACK **at the top of the tree messing with the younger students who helplessly tried to avoid his snowballs. The boy is an accurate shooter!

"Hey!" I waved my hands, trying to get his attention. But he seems not to notice me at all.

"HEY!" I tried again, yet still nothing. "Fine," I grumbled. I took my bow and an arrow and aimed it at the bark above his head.

_SWISH!_

It hit the target and Jack looked around with a frown. But he spotted me and a mischievous grin appeared on his face. I've noticed that a bandage is on his forehead. Ha. Nice one Merida. You've got him earlier.

"So… it's the redhead." He tauntingly said, putting his hands in his blue jacket's pockets. "How may I help _you_, Miss Curly?"

I decided to ignore his snide nickname and get straight to the point so I can leave him and his antics before I shoot an arrow to his chest.

"I've come here for my cousin. And I challenge you to a prank war."

That caught his attention and he sat on the tree branch, eagerly waiting for me to say the next thing.

Oh, my God. I can't believe what I am going into. But there's no going back now. Taking a deep breath I said the words that I didn't know will one day change my life,

"I challenge you to a prank war. If I win, you have to date my cousin, Rapunzel…" I said.

"And, if _I win?_" He asked.

With all the courage I could collect I said, "And if you win-"

"Wait, wait. You get to choose what I will do if you win. Let me choose my prize." He negotiated.

"No, it's too risky." I bluntly said.

"Then forget it," He said.

"No! Okay, fine. Choose what you want to happen if you win."

"Well…" He started. I gulped. "If I win, you'll be personal maid for 3 months."

"WHAT?!" I almost coughed violently.

He grinned, ear to ear. "Is it a deal, or nothing at all?"

"FINE!" I said, "It starts later, at 12:00 of evening."

I quickly walked away trying to figure out how in the world did I get into this situation when a stark freezing splat hit me on the head.

I furiously turned around and saw Jack smirking with another snowball ready in his hands.

I took another arrow and shot it at him but he avoided it with just inches but grazed his jacket at the shoulder part.

This time, it was my turn to smirk.

"Oh, it's on, Frost."


	2. Chapter One

**[A/N] By the way, this a Hogwarts A.U of them.**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**IT WAS DAWN **when Merida casted an invisibility spell on herself and tailed behind a Slytherin student who was going back to their house tower. Once inside, she first located her target's dorm and got to business. The invisibility spell only lasts for 30 minutes and she needs to finish immediately. After she was done, she spied another student and got the chance to get out. She turned to a deserted corner and lifted the spell off her and bounded away before it gets too suspicious that a Gryffindor is in the Slytherin tower.

_**X~X**_

**THE NEXT DAY: MORNING**

**Merida's POV**

**ONCE **done with fixing myself and my things, I excitedly made my way to the great hall.

"Merida!"

I turned around and saw Rapunzel waving at me. I went to her table and sat beside her, putting my bag down and ruffling her blonde hair.

"Guess what," I said to her while taking a bite from my toast.

"What?" She replied.

I was about to reply to her when the hall of students suddenly snickered, getting my attention, I looked at the entrance and almost choked on the piece of toast. "That," I said to Rapunzel, pointing at the Slytherin boy before bursting out with laughter myself.

At the entrance was my nemesis. With his mean stare and still proud looking expression, only to get all red and embarrassed for his hair.

It was colored bright pink.

Jack slowly went to his usual place beside his friend Flynn (a Slytherin also). He looked like he was about to pop from embarrassment anytime. Suddenly he looked up and caught my eye, giving me a hard glare which I returned with a smirk.

Rapunzel turned to look at Jack too, and started to look all dreamy again but I kicked her lightly, bringing her back to her senses and flashing me a sheepish smile.

I caught a glimpse of Frost looking at me again with a sly smirk on his face.

Yeah, the boy's got something sinister under his sleeve.

**X~X**

**RUSHING **to Potions class, a small fluff of white poufy fur flew towards me. I took it in my hand and looked at wonderingly. The little fluff looked back at me interestingly. It has big and blue eyes with a cute smile and it's got a very soft fur.

"Hey bud, where ya' from?" I asked gently, tucking it safe in my hand, I proceeded to the dungeons where Potions is located.

**X`X**

I went to class and sat at the farthest corner of the room and minded my own business while more students entered the classroom. Then I saw Jack. Great, Gryffindor and Slytherin together at Potions.

"Today we will tackle how to make a healing potion for burns and cuts…" Professor Vanellope said in her high and wheezy voice. Proffesor's already older than all of us but she's still as tall as a seven year old girl. "…now class, I would pair you up, Slytherin and Gryffindor. Okay, Ms. Croods and Mr. Rider…"

I silently prayed that Proffesor Vanellope won't notice me. I don't want to be paired up with a SlytherinI! I buried my head under my arms and tried my best to conceal my wild curls.

"… "Mr. Frost and Mr. Dun'Broch." The hell?

Even though I heard what she said clearly, I refused to move and pretended to be asleep.

"Dun'Broch. Move beside Frost. Or 20 points from Gryffindor for not following instructions." Our professor warned. Reluctantly, I slowly got up with my bag and grudgingly transferred beside Jack, who until now has pink hair which brought a small laugh on my face. Jack noticed and raised his eyebrow at me.

Professor Vanellope instructed us to bring out our ingredients and start to cut and mix it in our cauldrons. I reached for my chopping knife in my bag but jerked my hand out in surprise –earning weird looks from some students—and looked down and saw the furry thing I picked up earlier staring up at me with its big and adorable eyes. Deciding that it would be cruel to leave it there stuffed inside my bag, I guess it wouldn't hurt to get it out, besides it wouldn't do anything harmful anyway. I picked its small body and placed it on top of my open textbook and continued doing my potion.

**X`X**

"Time's up!"

Everyone stopped chopping and mixing and waited for professor to inspect our potions. Other potions bubbled with popping orange vines, while mine looked like a terrible shade of purple with small floating plums. I looked at Jack's work and saw that his looked exactly like mine. Pish.

One of my classmates' cauldron, when professor leaned to inspect it, popped loudly and turned to the color pink. "You mixed the weevil roots instead of the typical Lottstranghe ones, did you?" The professor snorted and turned to our table. Suddenly, someone yelped and jumped. "What the hell?!"

I turned around and saw Jack with his tie on fire, and on his right hand is my furry friend.

"What are you doing?" I questioned him and snatched the poor, terrified creature off his hands. I stroked the small thing in my hands protectively while I glared at Jack who is currently trying to kill the growing fire on his tie.

"We need water! Water! There's water outside!" A girl cried, making people look at her. Why in the world would we need to fetch water outside when a simple spell can do the job?

"Aguamenti," Professor Vanellope said and the flames on Jack's tie died out. Just a few bits of what his tie should be is left.

"That girl," He pointed at me, "She's got a Flame Spitter in her hands."

Professor Vanellope sharply turned around and faced me.

"Huh? I just saw this flying directly towards me."

"Well, the creature must go to your Care of Magical Creatures teacher. Apparently, the creature you have in your hands, Merida, is a deadly Fire Spitter. Fortunately it is still just a baby and will not do any serious damage for now." Professor edge closer to me and opened her hands for me to place the small creature.

I looked at it and said, "I think I'll give it myself." I started to walk away when professor called me again.

"Merida, since you are going out, please escort Mr. Frost to the Hospital Wing. Class dismissed." She said and the students filed out of the room, leaving me with that pink haired monster.

"C'mon. We need to bring you to Madam Pomfrey. " I said to him.

He slowly stood up and both of us went out of the dungeons and made our way to the Hospital Wing.

Suddenly he started murmuring under his breath and he sounded angry, until I heard a gist of it.

"… never thought that it would backfire…" He continued mumbling when I finally figured it out.

"So you sent this furry thing at me?" I bluntly said to him.

"Huh?" He asked and looking at me uncertainly.

"This," I said and pushed the creature at his face.

"Woah! Get that away from me!" He said, shielding his face.

"So it's a prank gone wrong, huh?" I grinned, "You were expecting that it would spit fire at my face."

"Yeah, basically since your grip's like a barbarian anyway," He replied smirking. "It only spits fire if squeezed, and you being you, will PROBABLY squeeze it, Red."

"Hah. You're the one who squeezed it and got his tie on fire, Pink." I giggled at the nickname. Since he called me "Red" because of my hair, I should also call him "Pink" for _his _hair.

He blushed and opened his mouth to say something but shut it quickly and stayed quiet to my surprise.

**X`X**

We entered the hospital and explained to Madam Pomfrey what happened and she immediately tended to Jack and found out that he burned his right arm quite badly and won't be able to use it for one week.

"Well, I guess you have to ask someone for assistance until your arm heals," said Madam Pomfrey. Jack turned to Madam Pomfrey and said something to her. "Merida's the reason why my arm is burned. She brought a Fire Spittter to potions class," He said.

"Excuse me! You sent that thing flying at me, I just brought it with me because I don't' know where to leave it," I replied while I waited for Madam Pomfrey to be finished with him. But what Madam Pomfrey did really made me gape my mouth.

"Is that so? Then I'm going to request to North that Ms. Dun' Broch will be temporarily assisting Mr. Frost." Madam Pomfrey said and faced the painting of a chubby woman. "Please say to North that Mr. Frost burned his arm and Ms. Dun'Broch here, would be assisting him for one week until the said arm is fully healed."

"WHAT?!" I screamed in pure horror while Jack on the other hand looked very pleased with it.

"Yes. Besides, it wouldn't hurt to help Mr. Frost here, and you _burned_ him right?" Madam Pomfrey innocent-like said.

But I swear there was a hint of slight smile in Madam Pomfrey's voice. It feels like she's been anticipating it.

Elk. Yeah right. Me assisting Pink?

Yeah, very _anticipating. _Note the sarcasm.


End file.
